La ballerine et le soldat de plomb
by Elenwe12
Summary: Comme dans un conte, une valse s'engage au rythme d'une musique langoureuse, portée par la confiance et la passion unissant deux partenaires. [OS Romanogers, séquelle de Captain America 2 et préquelle de Next Avengers]


Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je ne sais pas qui de vous ou de moins est le plus surpris de lire ces mots après des mois de silence (certainement moi puisqu'il y a encore quelques jours, j'étais persuadée que cet OS n'irait jamais plus loin que son premier paragraphe) mais le fait est que me voilà bien de retour, avec un nouvel OS! Mon premier dans le fandom Marvel ceci dit donc c'est plus un début qu'un retour. Enfin. (Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit de ce genre, je me sens toute rouillée!)

Quelques précisions: Cet OS a été pensé après _Captain America 2_ et ne prend donc pas en compte _Age of Ultron_ (aucun spoiler de ce côté-là). Il est inspiré du conte d'Andersen, _Le stoïque soldat de plomb._ Si vous ne le connaissez pas, je vous recommande chaudement de le lire (ou au moins d'en lire un résumé rapide) avant de lire cet OS. De même si vous ne connaissez que la version Disney du conte, la fin originale étant beaucoup plus sombre. Maintenant que vous connaissez la source d'inspiration, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir quant à la fin de ce texte...

Les phrases en italique sont des citations des films ( _Captain America_ 1 et 2) et ont été le fil conducteur de chacune des différentes parties qu'elles précèdent.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous! :) Je vous retrouve à la fin pour quelques petites précisions supplémentaires! (Qui ici risqueraient de vous spoiler tout le fil du récit)

* * *

 **La ballerine et le soldat de plomb**

.

 _\- I still don't know how to dance._

 _\- I'll teach you._

 _._

Une douce musique s'échappe des portes, lente mélodie portée par un violon émotif, valse langoureuse empreinte d'une majestueuse beauté pour les heureux mariés de cette soirée. Tournoyant en chœur, les couples se mêlent, se croisent, se sourient, s'inclinent, rient. Mariage coup de tête, mariage folie mais joyeux, simple, harmonieux. Le faucon aux yeux perçants et l'oiseau moqueur dansent au centre, rayonnant de bonheur. Les invités virevoltent autour d'eux en couples joyeux, assemblée extraordinaire et pourtant si humaine dans son simple bonheur, aux liens indéfectibles. Une silhouette se faufile discrètement entre les danseurs, s'échappe, inaperçue, franchit les portes avec la musique. Elle a un léger sourire en apercevant un homme, seul, dans le grand hall désert aux multiples miroirs. Elle savait qu'il serait là. Elle s'approche de lui, silencieusement, mais il sent sa présence et se retourne. Se fige. Frappé par sa beauté. Car belle, elle l'était, drapée dans une robe de soie et de mousseline révélant sa silhouette parfaite. Ses cheveux, relevés en un élégant chignon, rehaussent la beauté de son visage. Clint était un ami de très longue date, avait été un amant, un complice, un collègue, un partenaire, un pilier de son existence. Elle s'était faite belle pour lui une dernière fois, pour son mariage, pour son bonheur. Mais c'était à un autre qu'elle pensait alors qu'elle se préparait, choisissait avec soin le moindre détail de sa tenue. Un autre qui avait doucement prit dans son cœur et sa vie au cours des dernières années plus d'importance que quiconque avant lui, tout en complicité et confiance partagées.

– Tu ne rejoins pas les autres ?

Steve a un sourire maladroit, comme un enfant prit en faute, empêtré dans un corps dont il ne savait trop que faire. Sans doute est-ce une impression due au costume élégant dans lequel il est engoncé, si différent de son uniforme habituel.

– Ils dansent tous n'est-ce pas ? répond-il avec un léger rire gêné. C'est une belle musique.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas voir toi même ? insiste Natasha avec une moue moqueuse.

Steve baisse le regard et murmure, comme se moquant de lui-même :

– Je ne sais pas vraiment danser tu sais...

La phrase, anodine, fut lancée avec badinerie mais la jeune femme y perçoit les accents d'une ancienne souffrance.

– Je peux t'apprendre tu sais, chuchote-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui dans un bruissement de soie, jusqu'à percevoir son souffle chaud sur son visage. C'est une musique lente.

Le regard de Steve plonge dans celui de Natasha alors que, d'autorité, elle positionne sa large main sur sa fine hanche avec un sourire complice, avant d'effleurer son épaule, légère, telle une caresse. Il hésite une brève seconde puis lui renvoie son sourire, plus nostalgique peut-être, et saisit son autre main tendue. Lentement, ils se mettent à tournoyer au rythme des notes rieuses s'échappant des portes, la jeune femme guidant avec soin chacun des pas hésitants de son compagnon.

– Un-deux-trois, un-deux-trois, un-deux-trois, chantonne-t-elle doucement alors que leurs pas se font de plus en plus assurés et précis.

Ils valsent ainsi, seuls dans ce long couloir, leurs regards fondus l'un dans l'autre, s'accrochant, se cherchant, se quittant, se retrouvant, s'abandonnant, s'aimant au fil d'une danse maladroite faite de tourbillonnements, tandis que le monde s'évanouit doucement autour d'eux pour ne plus se réduire qu'à ces quelques notes de musique et aux miroirs les entourant qui reflètent à l'infini leurs silhouettes virevoltantes. Ils tournent, dansent, alors que leurs souffles s'entremêlent et que leurs corps s'abandonnent, dans un moment qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

 **oOo**

 _\- You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is._

 _\- Who do you want me to be?_

 _\- How about a friend?_

 _._

Le souvenir de cette première valse tournoie dans leurs esprits alors qu'ils dansent ensemble en ce jour béni, leurs corps s'accordant avec perfection. Tous leurs amis sont là pour regarder, comme dans un conte, le soldat et la ballerine unir leurs vies.

– Un-deux-trois, un-deux-trois, un-deux-trois, chantonne Natasha avec un sourire, douce mélodie destinée à lui seul.

Il la tient délicatement entre ses bras, sa main large mais rassurante enserrant sa taille, comme s'il tenait un rêve malicieux. Elle semble tout à coup bien frêle et petite entre les bras si puissants de Steve, sans pour autant qu'elle n'en devienne fragile, comme si, au contraire, chacun donne de sa force à l'autre en cette valse si parfaite. La confiance se lit dans leurs yeux et dicte leurs pas, sur la piste ce soir, comme dans chaque instant de leur vie.

De tous les hommes qu'elle avait aimé, il était le seul à avoir cherché à la connaître avant de la posséder. À vouloir de son amitié, non de sa sensualité. Elle était celle qui l'avait tiré du passé pour l'obliger à vivre, enfin. La confiance, totale, absolue, c'était installée entre eux, bien avant le désir. Elle l'avait secondé dans le commandement des Avengers puis, doucement, dans chacune des étapes de sa vie. Tout comme lui dans la sienne. Elle lui avait parlé des drames ayant traversé sa vie, lui avait confié ses doutes et ses peurs, ses espoirs aussi. Il lui avait raconté cette vie d'avant, avec son cœur et non les livres d'histoire, le rendez-vous manqué que rien ne rattraperait plus et la femme aux yeux brillants qui l'attendait dans une autre époque, la douleur de revivre, la joie de son présent.

Et aujourd'hui, ils dansent ensemble une nouvelle fois alors qu'ils se confient mutuellement leur avenir.

.

Ils dansent encore alors qu'après avoir unis leurs vies, ils unissent leurs corps. Valse charnelle au son de leur respiration saccadée et du froissement des draps, entremêlement des corps alors que leurs souffle se mélangent et que leurs lèvres s'abreuvent de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se cherchent, s'accrochent, s'abandonnent, tandis que leurs corps s'accordent dans une étreinte passionnée.

 **oOo**

 _\- If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?  
\- I would now. And I'm always honest._

 _._

Un jour, leur vie les rattrape, brusquement, fatalement. Imprévisible. La danse reprend, pour leur survie, ballet mortel à la chorégraphie redoutable mais trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Les Avengers mettent toute leur énergie dans ce dernier combat contre Ultron afin de protéger ce qu'ils ont de plus cher, ce qui doit survivre à tout prix. Suivant les ordres de leur Capitaine, Tony s'éloigne avec leur précieux héritage. Le couple échange un dernier regard et leur danse commence, une danse dont le moindre faux pas sera mortel, ils le savent. Le soldat frappe, protège, lutte de toutes ses forces, alors que la fatigue pèse sur lui et que ses membres, déjà, semblent de plomb. La ballerine à ses côtés n'est plus qu'un feu-follet, insaisissable. Presque inhumaine. Elle tourne, glisse et virevolte, en un tourbillon mortel. Un-deux-trois, les coups pleuvent. Un-deux-trois, les ennemis tombent pourtant. Un - attaque - deux - esquive - trois - riposte. Leur chorégraphie, parfaite, impitoyable, ne laisse aucune chance.

Et puis, un faux pas. Le soldat tombe. Brusquement, soudainement, violemment. Mort. La danse s'achève et le rideau tombe, écarlate.

Comme si la mort de leur Capitaine leur avait rappelé leur fragilité, les Avengers s'effondrent, les uns après les autres et les corps humains rejoignent les débris de robots au sol.

La ballerine, blessée, la jambe brisée, se tient auprès de l'homme qui, il y a si longtemps déjà, lui avait accordé sa confiance. Celui qui avait cru qu'elle pourrait le sauver. Doucement, elle ferme les yeux, cachant ses larmes, les derniers échos d'une lente mélodie résonnant sous son crâne. Ultron a gagné.

.

Du soldat et de la ballerine, il ne restait qu'un unique héritage que Tony recueillit comme le plus précieux des trésors. Un enfant aux yeux clairs et au sourire grave, au cœur de soldat et à la grâce d'une étoile. James Rogers.

* * *

.

Je m'excuse pour cette fin tragique mais je vous avais prévenu au début. Je vous renvoie donc au conte d'origine.

Je rajoute que cette histoire s'inscrit également dans l'univers de _Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow_ dans lequel Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanoff (version Earth-555326) sont mariés et ont un fils nommé James. Mais ceux-ci sont tués, avec le reste des Avengers, par Ultron (Captain en premier). Tony Stark est le seul survivant et recueille alors les enfants des Avengers (d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre).

Donc, je ne suis pas entièrement responsable de cette fin tragique.

Enfin, deux magnifiques images qui ont inspirées cet OS: _Still waiting for the right partner_ et _Trust,_ par Gassada (sur deviant art)

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout! :)


End file.
